In the Eyes of the Beholder
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: AU. In which Atobe is a little less mature than he seems and Ryoma bitches about his life. Minor Royal Pair. Brat!Atobe and Diva!Ryoma.


In the Eyes of the Beholder

**AN: ** Well, sorry for the long wait, insane panda! I feel really bad that this took such a long time to come out… But here's the long awaited first chapter! …There was something important that was supposed to be mentioned here, but I just forgot. Ah well. Enjoy?

Oh yes! I am looking for a beta-reader for this story. Please PM me if you are interested. No requirements necessary.

**Warnings: **Language not suited for little kids to be reading. Lots of swear words. OOC Atobe and Ryoma, (as made apparent in the summary), but mainly in the way their character might act if they were like that. Not THAT out there (I would be too scared to write this...)

_Requested by insane panda._

For those of you curious why this story is being reposted, ff removed the story because the summary was g-rated the way I rated the story. So here's another upload with the "proper rating."_  
_

* * *

"The nerve of that damned woman!"

Atobe stomped out of the room with as much grace as he could muster. However, he made sure to slam the door shut as loud as he could manage in the privacy of his home. Nursing his injured dignity, he stalked down the windowed hallway, his patent leather designer shoes making soft thumping sounds on the red carpet. He gritted his teeth as he remembered what his mother was talking about.

"_What?"_

_Atobe frowned._

"_I must have heard you wrong mother."_

_His mother only leveled a stare at him._

"_No Keigo, you did not hear me wrong."_

_Atobe glowered at his mother. His mother then continued on a tangent about how society expected him to act a certain way. She kept spewing off how his station in life expected him to act, to demand attention wherever he went. He had wealth and his demeanor was going to flaunt it. It was only about half an hour later did Atobe finally snap and walk out of the room._

_And that wasn't even the worst part of it. As he walked (read: stomped) out of the room with forced grace, he saw from the corner of his eye his mother's nod of approval._

With a wordless snarl, he pulled on his Prada coat while stalking out the door. In his haste, he forgot to take off the silver-rimmed specs that were perched on his nose. As he strode out of the elaborate mansion, he bit back a hiss as the black limousine pulled up next to him. He waved a hand nonchalantly at the driver.

"Please take a break today, Wendou-san. I feel like walking today."

The fabric of his white coat rustling, he brushed past the gleaming black car, ignoring the stupefied look on his chauffeur's face. His heels clicked against the grey pavement of the sidewalk as he strode in length down the street. He reached up in frustration and ruffled his hair roughly, not bothering to wipe away the stray locks that fell into his dark purple eyes. Block after block passed by as Atobe fumed in anger, the distance beneath his feet steadily being eaten away as he neared his destination. Soon, the hustle and bustle of suburban streets was muffled by the small park that his feet had brought him to. The moment he set foot on the lush green grass and breathed in the scent of fresh air, Atobe could feel himself relaxing. He breathed in the fresh air of the woods as he quickly strode to his favorite place in the park, an isolated corner that was blocked off by a few trees and some shrubbery where he could forget for awhile. Heaving a light sigh of relief, he collapsed into a pile of long limbs that looked deceptively comfortable onto the grass, not even caring if he stained his jacket or not.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Atobe exhaled through his nose. Today had been a very stressful day. What peace of mind that had kept his face smooth now disappeared as wrinkles appeared when his smile tilted down into a frown. Two slender fingers pinched the bridge of his fair nose, as if trying to massage a migraine out of his head. For what seemed the nth time today, Atobe repressed a sigh on its way up. He let his hand fall back to his side as he gazed upon today's clear skies. He snorted under his breath. The weather reporter had predicted cloudy skies and fog today. _Fog, my ass_. For all Atobe cared and knew, weather reporters were often completely wrong, if not off by a day or two at best. However, even the damned weather reporter couldn't bring his mood down as the warm spring sun shone down upon his face. Atobe could feel himself relaxing as the blessed heat suffused pleasantly throughout his body. However, Fate had something against him as a loud yell cut through the peaceful air, interrupting his pleasant induced stupor. Atobe's brow furrowed in frustration. There better be a damned good reason why a random passerby had to interrupt his catnap like this, pacifying be damned or not.

A small teenage boy stomped into the small park, growling under his breath as he kept gulping down liquid from what appeared to be a Ponta can. God forbid anyone who called him small though; he was sure to stop anyone from believing that a small person meant a weak person. Death by an empty Ponta can seemed like a terrible fate for anyone to be suffering indeed. The brave fools who dared to walk close to him heard him mumble under his breath about a "damned oyaji and his damned perverted magazines, I'm going to kill him…" Those who heard the latter part quickly retreated after hearing that he wanted to kill someone. The murderous aura exuding in the background did not help either. Soon, the boy entered the premises of the park. Birds and small animals cowered and fled in fear as he loomed menacingly down the paved pathway. He plopped down on a soft patch of grass, tearing up the delicate green stalks as he sulked and drank the soda that he craved. For a few quiet moments, he heaved a small sigh and believed that it might've been time for him to enjoy the warm sunlight today and stop worrying so much. As luck had it, it was only a foolish thought. Several seniors from the local high school tromped over, bratty arrogance evident in their stride. One of them noticed the slim figure under the tree and mistook the slender boy for a girl, albeit a very flat girl with medium-length emerald hair swept into a small ponytail at the nape of the neck.

"Hey girly~"

Ryoma looked up, scowling at the bright sun that entered his eyes. Then he felt an arm drape across his shoulders as the guys plopped down around him, flashing cocky grins at him. His scowl deepened as he practically glared at them. The guys grinned down at him.

"Don't be such a downer, you want to go out with us? Our treat."

Ryoma gritted his teeth. It was people like these scums who annoyed the crap out of him. Seriously, who the hell would mistake him for a girl? He smiled up sweetly at the senior guys who looked hopeful for all of one second.

"I hate to rain on your parade."

At this point, his smile was almost a grimace and oozing with sickly sweetness.

"But I'm a guy."

The students froze for all of two seconds before running away screaming like little girls. Ryoma snorted under his nose.

"The hell is wrong with them. Are they blind?"

Ryoma screeched out the last part at the top of his lungs, only to stop surprised when he heard another person scream at the top of their lungs.

"Can't a person get ANY rest around here?"

Maneuvering around the tree, a pair of surprised golden eyes met with a pair of surprised grey eyes.

* * *

To be continued?

I feel so bad that this is so short… = = And you waited so long… Forgive me, but this seemed like the best place to stop it…


End file.
